


After School Special

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Janna and Jackie relive a memory from summer camp.





	After School Special

Janna slams Jackie against the bathroom stall, and begins pressing her lips against hers. The girl gets into it for a moment, but eventually pushes Janna aside.

"I can't do this, Janna," says Jackie. "It's wrong. I'm with Marco now."  
"C'mon, Jackie. It'll be like old times. The school's cleared out. No one will know."  
"No, Janna. I'm sorry. What we had in summer camp was special, but that was just a curious fling. I was clear to you about that. I know what I'm interested in right now and I don't want to ruin what we have as friends."  
"Oh, come on. You're just using Marco. Geez, what do you see in the 'safe kid'?"  
"I love Marco."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Janna, please. Don't talk about Marco like that."  
"Fine. Whatever. I'm going. But maybe you should tell Marco about us..."

"Or I will."

Janna starts to leave the girls' bathroom. In a fit of rage, Jackie grabs Janna by the scruff of her jacket and shoves her into a vacant bathroom stall.

"Jackie, what the f–"

Jackie shuts the cubicle door, locking themselves inside the stall. She turns the tables on Janna and vigorously makes out with her. Janna doesn't resist.

Janna lifts Jackie's shirt and sticks her hands under her bra, cupping her breasts, fondling them, just as she did one fateful night at summer camp. She feels her nipples harden under her palms as she caresses them some more.

"Stop."

Janna freezes. Jackie yanks off Janna's jacket and tugs her tank top down, exposing her breasts. Janna drops her hands, allowing Jackie to suckle on her tits. Jackie was always envious of her more petite friends. They don't know the stigma that came with having ample bosoms at a young age.

Janna on the other hand, had filled up nicely since their summer camp debauchery. She was a late bloomer, but eventually was graced by the nice pair that Jackie currently is making her moves on.

The girls resume making out, saliva trickling down Janna's right breast. Without second thought, Jackie plunges her hand down Janna's pink panties, gently brushing her clit, causing her legs to quiver. Janna was already wet, to no surprise of Jackie.

"Just like old times," quipped Jackie.

Jackie slips a finger up Janna's snatch, then two, and slides them in and out in a continuous fashion, until Janna lets out a yell as Jackie's fingers get soaked in a gush of warm fluid that pours onto the bathroom floor.

"Wow."

Jackie doesn't relent, instead vigorously working her fingers more intensely, causing Janna to ejaculate fluid over and over, squealing as she went. Janna's panties were spent. Jackie's shoes were damp. She withdraws her fingers, soaked with organic lubricant, and slides them along her tongue for a taste.

Janna gasps for air, her legs still quivering, overwhelmed by what Jackie had done to her. Jackie adjusts her bra, dishevelled by Janna's groping, and sticks her face close to hers.

"Don't speak about Marco like that ever again, you hear me?"

Janna nods, fear mixed with pleasure, as Jackie lets out a devilish smile. She wipes her fingers on Janna's tank top, and helps her with her jacket, before unlocking the cubicle door and leaving the girls' bathroom for Janna to clean herself up.

Jackie walks up to the school courtyard, where a boy in a red hoodie stands waiting. She calls out and runs towards him. She kisses the boy, and holds him with her other hand, as they make their way home as a pair.


End file.
